


Nothing can sober me up

by claveldelaire



Series: Nothing can sober me up [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>AU.</b> "It’s three in the morning and Harry is drunk, drunk and deeply in love with Louis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing can sober me up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in English, so have mercy. I want to say thank you to Sabrina (bellybuttons here and evadiendo on tumblr) for being my beta, love you ♥♥♥

It’s three in the morning and Harry is drunk, drunk and deeply in love with Louis. Louis, the boy next door, the gorgeous, tiny boy next door. The boy with too many problems with his stepfather. The boy who sometimes cries in the balcony next to Harry’s window. The boy with the electric blue eyes and pointed theeth.

He's just come back from Niall’s and he’s stripping in order to go to bed when he hears it. A muffled sob. It’s midAugust and his window is open - there’s no breeze - so he walks to the window and listens carefully. There it is again.

Normally he would turn over in his bed and try to ignore it, but now something tells him he simply can’t. Slowly, he opens the curtain and pokes his head outside. There Louis is, with his arms around his knees and his chin between them, sobbing.

Harry sighs and lets slip a “hey, mate”. Louis looks startled for a second but his face shines with recognition when he sees Harry.

“Hey,” he says, and his voice comes small and raw.

“Do you mind if I join you?” asks Harry and Louis shakes his head. Harry stands in the cornice and stretches a leg. He’s never had the best coordination, let alone when he’s drunk, but he reaches the edge of Louis' balcony and catches the rail with both hands. When he feels safe again, he walks towards Louis and sits next to him. “What’s up?” he asks.

“Nothing new, it’s just this asshole again,” he says and Harry doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol in his blood or that Louis looks extremely cuddly but he puts an arm around the boy’s shoulders and shuffles closer to him. “You don’t have to do that, you know.”

A wave of warmth is running through Harry’s veins, starting in the places he and Louis are touching. “But I want to, love. Is that okay with you?”

Louis looks up at him and offers a weak smile with his reddened sad eyes. It only takes a second for Harry to attachtheir lips in a tender kiss. He doesn’t give Louis time to react before he’s parting and looking right into his eyes, questioning.

“That seems perfect to me,” says Louis and drags his face closer to Harry’s neck, leaving a soft kiss there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm claveldelaire on Tumblr :)


End file.
